A Big Secret, Revealed Part 1
by Youko Kurama
Summary: inuyasha and sesshoumaru duke it out, a mysterious and powerful new person appears, and kagome admits her true feelings toward inuyasha in this two part fanfic. Inuyasha fans will love this and be begging for more.


Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango have just finished setting up camp for the night. There is a new moon, so Inuyasha is in his human form. As usual, he is feeling sort of vulnerable.  
  
Knowing that he cannot use his Tetsusaiga tonight, he is really agitated and his short temper is even shorter than usual.  
  
Knowing that Inuyasha won't be able to stand guard in human form, Miroku and Sango go out on patrol around the camp. Shippo had already gone to find some more wood for the fire, so Inuyasha and Kagome were alone.  
  
Miroku and Sango stick close together while they patrol the area around the camp. "Do you think it was wise of us to leave those two all alone like that?" "They'll be fine Miroku. Besides, they could use a little time alone together. It's me being alone with you that I'm worried about!" With a discerning look on his face Miroku turns to her, "Oh come on, Sango. you know me." "That's what worries me." With a disgusted look on his face, he turns to her once again, "Well, you don't have to be such a bitch about it!"  
  
-SMACK- Miroku falls to the ground and gently caresses the large, stinging handprint across his face.  
  
Back at the camp Kagome is leaning over the fire cooking dinner and Inuyasha is sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looks over at him.  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks over at her. "What is it?!" Kagome snarls at him, "What's your problem tonight?! I was just wondering if you were ready to eat. so don't get an attitude with me!" He glances over at her with an annoyed look on his face, "Geeze! Enough already. you don't have to yell. Of course I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Apologetically, she says, "Oh. right. sorry I snapped at you. I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"So what are we having anyway?" "Stew!" She hands him a bowl. He takes the bowl and says, "Oh. right."  
  
"Well, anyway. I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs. I'll be back in a little while." "Hey! Mind if I join you?" "Inuyasha!" "What?!" he says, with a smug look on his face. "DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
  
Kagome spends a while in the hot springs. She just sits there the whole time thinking and daydreaming. She tried to think about what things would be like if Inuyasha knew just how she really felt about him. She wished she had the courage to tell him, but the reality was that she just didn't.  
  
When she got back to the camp, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were already back and were chowing down on the stew. Kagome noticed the large handprint on Miroku's face and assumed they had come back so soon because he had been up to his old tricks again. Inuyasha was leaned back up against the tree, sleeping rather peacefully. or so it seemed. She decided that they should let him sleep. Maybe, if he got enough sleep, he wouldn't be in such a bad mood tomorrow. doubtful though.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome had just fallen asleep when. -BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM- .an enormous explosion woke her up. She discovered that Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were gone, but Shippo was still there. She assumed that he had stayed behind to look after her while the others were gone.  
  
"Kagome! Come on. hurry up! We have to go help Inuyasha and the others!" "Where did they go?" "Sesshoumaru showed up and attacked us. That's what the explosion was from." "Okay! Let's get going!"  
  
"This time, brother, you will not escape!" Inuyasha struggles to get to his feet, "Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Can't you ever just leave us alone for once?" "Hah! You wish! I will never rest until you are dead once and for all!"  
  
Inuyasha mutters to himself quietly, "Why did it have to be tonight of all nights?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Sango and I are right here if you need us!" said Miroku as he tried to help Inuyasha to his feet. "Miroku's right. we're right-"  
  
-"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippo had finally made it to the battlefield. "Kagome! Get out of here. NOW!" Inuyasha screamed at her. "No. I'm here to help you. we all are!" "Thank you. but if you're still here when this battle is over. you'll all die! The Tetsusaiga won't transform for me tonight, so I can't win. After he kills me, if you're anywhere near this place, he'll come after you!"  
  
"That's enough Inuyasha! Now. you DIE! And when I'm finished with you. I'll enjoy killing all of your friends. especially. HER!" Sesshoumaru points toward Kagome. "You bastard! If you even touch her, I swear. I'll kill you. real slow!"  
  
"Don't worry. He will not harm the girl." "Who's that? Another one of your weakling followers, Sesshoumaru?" said Inuyasha, with a wretch look on his face. "No. I answer only to Naraku!" "Naraku?!" gasped Kagome. "Besides, who I am is of no concern to you, as you will not be alive long enough to care. NOW DIE!"  
  
-"INUYASHA!!!"-  
  
- To Be Continued. 


End file.
